


Clothing

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [9]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: As Charlie's pregnancy is progressing, his clothes aren't fitting him as well as they used to so now he needs to go out and buy some more. Matteusz tags along for the journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise for the shortness of my stories and chapters but this is how I write.

Charlie had always known that this was going to happen, as soon as the Doctor had confirmed his illness as being pregnant. It was also the last thing that Charlie wanted to do.

Recently, he had been gaining weight. Charlie knew this was going to happen but he wasn’t expecting it to happen so quickly. Although he knew that it was down to the gestation period being about 30 weeks, not 40 like humans have.

As far as Charlie was concerned, his weight gain was now an issue because all his usual clothes were getting too small and he really didn’t want to go shopping for new clothes that he would only be able to wear for a small amount of time before having to buy more.

However, Charlie knew that he wouldn’t be doing himself or the baby any good if he continued to wear clothes that didn’t fit him properly anymore.

* * *

 

“I need some money.” Charlie announced as he entered the kitchen. Matteusz and Miss Quill were sat at the table eating their breakfast in silence. Neither batted an eyelid at Charlie’s entrance.

“Why?” Miss Quill asked without the slightest care.

“My clothes aren’t big enough for me anymore.” Charlie mumbled, feeling conscious about his weight gain, making him get shy.

“That’s okay. We can go and get you some more at the weekend.” Matteusz smiled. He wasn’t going to have his boyfriend feel conscious or embarrassed about a completely normal aspect of being pregnant.

Charlie smiled back at him before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Charlie felt like he was the luckiest person in the whole universe sometimes. After everything that had happened, the war against the Quill, the Shadow Kin attack and then getting stuck on another planet with his enemy turned servant. The fact that he had been lucky enough to find someone who loved him and cared for him so much, someone that accepted him for exactly who he was a didn’t freak out upon finding out the truth about where he was from. Matteusz was easily the best thing that had happened in Charlie’s life and no matter how devastated he was about losing everyone he’d ever known; Charlie was kind of glad. Glad that he’d been given the opportunity to meet this amazing human.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t easy for Charlie and Matteusz to make it through the rest of the week. The conversation about the fact that Charlie needed to buy some new clothes took place before school on Tuesday and, well, quite a lot happened before they even got to the weekend.

After getting to school on Tuesday, Charlie had to go home after on being there for two hours due to his morning sickness. He had run out of English much to everyone’s confusion only he didn’t make it to the bathroom in time and threw up all over the floor in the corridor, much to his own disgust. Charlie was trying his best to stay happy and to focus on the positives but unfortunately, his morning sickness was making that nearly impossible.

Charlie did manage to remain at school all day on Wednesday, helped by the fact that the majority of his timetable was free periods. Thus, he was able to settle down to do his work in an area that was close enough to the toilet to be able to run and empty the contents of his stomach without too much hassle.

Thursday was so bad that neither Charlie or Matteusz were able to even make it to school. Charlie had been up since about 4am, throwing up constantly. It was also making him so unhappy that he couldn’t stop crying. Finally, Charlie fell back to sleep sometime after 8:30am, giving Matteusz the opportunity to empty the bucket that had taken permanent residence at Charlie’s side of the bed. Even Miss Quill could clearly see that her charge was in no fit state to get out of bed and she also allowed Matteusz to stay with him as it wasn’t a good idea for Charlie to be on his own. Matteusz didn’t really want to miss any more sixth form as they were both rapidly falling behind, but Charlie and their baby would always be his first priority.

Thankfully, things were better on Friday, not by much, but they were better than Thursday so Matteusz was glad. Charlie did make it to school which was an improvement from the day before. However, he did have to go home before the end of the school day again, because something had made him feel nauseous and before he could get up out of his seat and go to the bathroom, Charlie had thrown up all over the floor in physics. Miss Quill wasn’t impressed and the majority of the class were disgusted. Charlie was embarrassed and upset but his friends were understanding and they helped him.

The weekend had finally arrived and after the week he’d had, the last thing Charlie felt like doing was going clothes shopping but it needed to be done and Matteusz was always there when he was needed so it was hardly like he was tasked with going alone. Although, it didn’t make him feel any better. Not in the slightest. Matteusz wasn’t looking forward to it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had any suggestions for baby names, I'd be grateful for you to comment them down below as I'm still unsure of what gender the child will be and have no ideas for names yet. I'd also really love to hear your suggestions. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support, hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Waking up on Saturday morning, Charlie was feeling quite a lot better than he had done all week, although that could have been because the stress of going to school wasn’t there. He didn’t feel the need to throw up the contents of his stomach so he stayed warm in bed, wrapped in Matteusz’s arms. Charlie was about to go to sleep again when he heard Miss Quill shouting. “Are either of you going to get up and go shopping?!”

Charlie didn’t have the energy or enough of a care to reply but her shouting had woken Matteusz who was unhappy that his sleep had been disturbed, it had been a tough week for the both of them. “Yes! Now piss off!” He shouted to Miss Quill before turning to Charlie. “How are you this morning?” He asked gently.

“I’ve not thrown up yet, so I’ll take that as a positive.” Charlie replied, trying not to laugh at how quickly Matteusz had changed his mood.

“So that means I can do this.” Matteusz stated, grabbing Charlie’s face and bringing their lips together. Charlie laughed into the kiss.

* * *

 

The couple then got up and they had eaten breakfast. (Well, Matteusz had eaten breakfast. Charlie had refused to eat anything due to the fact that he hadn’t yet thrown up and he didn’t want to ruin it) No amount of persuasion from either Matteusz or Miss Quill had worked to change his mind.

Over the course of the week, Charlie had been making a list on his phone of everything he would need to buy whilst they were out shopping to try and make this particular trip as quick as possible. He needed new underwear, jeans and shirts and possibly some more jackets but he was determined to continue wearing Matteusz’s jackets for as long as he could get away with it. Charlie loved the fact that they smelt of his boyfriend, it was easily his favourite scent because it made him feel safe and all fuzzy inside. Charlie desperately hoped that the smell wouldn’t make him feel nauseous in the coming months.

They left the house with the credit card given to Charlie and Miss Quill by the Doctor, it had an unlimited amount of money on it, so they were never going to struggle to get by. After Matteusz had been kicked out by his parents, they had only allowed him 15 minutes to go back and collect his belongings, so he grabbed his laptop, school work and other important things that couldn’t easily be replaced and leaving most of his clothes, so they had to make the journey into town to replace the clothes he had to leave behind. Charlie had absolutely hated the experience and as far as he was aware, he wasn’t pregnant then. (Although that trip was probably around the time their child had been conceived.)

* * *

 

Thankfully, their shopping trip passed without too much incident. Charlie and Matteusz nipped into Subway for their lunch, and Charlie ended up eating half of his boyfriend’s sandwich but claimed that he didn’t want his own because that would over face him too much. Matteusz didn’t complain though because he was happy that Charlie had finally eaten something.

Unfortunately, not long after he had eaten, Charlie threw it back up. At least they made it to the bathroom in time so Charlie was able to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet and not all over the floor which would have made him feel worse.

Matteusz was incredibly grateful that Charlie had the logic to make a list before they went shopping because they were able to find everything he needed with relative ease. Neither of them needed anything else thrown in to make the day overly complicated.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back home to quite a lot longer than the walk there, neither of them had anticipated this. All of Charlie’s energy had been used up earlier in the day whilst they were out shopping. Matteusz couldn’t do anything but hold Charlie’s hand because he was carrying all of the shopping bags.

As soon as they had walked through the door, Miss Quill was complaining. “Couldn’t you have taken any longer? I hardly get any space from you two. I live with you and you’re in one of my classes.” She complained. Matteusz glared at her, she was so insensitive towards Charlie as it was but she doesn’t even take his pregnancy into account.

“We spend most of our time in our bedroom.” Matteusz snapped. “You have nothing to complain about.”

Miss Quill was slightly taken back by the fact that Matteusz had snapped at her but at the same time, she was aware of how protective they were of each other, Matteusz more so since he found out that Charlie was carrying his child.

* * *

 

When Matteusz finally go upstairs, he heard retching coming from the bathroom. After leaving their shopping bags in the bedroom, Matteusz went into the bathroom to find Charlie crying into the toilet. He didn’t need to say anything because words were no comfort, so he just sat down on the floor with Charlie after pouring him a glass of water. “I’m so tired of this.” Charlie admitted as he accepted the glass of water from Matteusz. “And I’m only 9 weeks pregnant. This is going to continue for ages, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Matteusz replied. “We can ask Jack and Martha the next time we go to an appointment if we don’t find something to help your morning sickness before then.”

“Okay, please can you help me up? I don’t think I’ve got anything left to throw up.” Charlie said. Matteusz stood up and held his hands out for Charlie to take. Once Charlie was back on his feet, Matteusz led him through to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom, Charlie grabbed the shopping bags from the chair and emptied them all over their bed. “I’m not going to throw away any of the clothes that no longer fit me, I’ll just put them out of the way for now.” Charlie informed Matteusz.

“Okay, so _where_ are they going to go for now?” Matteusz asked, knowing that there was more than enough space in their room to find somewhere to put them. Charlie shrugged.

“I’ll find somewhere permanent when I’m not too tired, for now I just want to put them somewhere so neither of us have to worry about doing it tomorrow.” He replied. Matteusz walked over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
